Avengers Oneshots
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: I will be putting random Avengers Oneshots I write here, there will be some from Infinity War so please read at your own risk as there could be spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Bucky somehow managed to come back before everyone eyes. A small gasp escaped Natasha soft and dry lips, she along with everyone else is in shock. Bucky looks around the first thing he noticed was that Steve wasn't around

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked in his thick accent he looked around and noticed all the fallen bodies that were covered in dirt, grim and blood, some even missing limbs. No one answered him no one could get a word out not after what they have just witnessed, dry tears covered their face

"Where is Steve?" Bucky asked again this time with more force he was yet again met with silence and it was starting to piss him off.

"Tell me where Steve is" Bucky all but yelled as punched a nearby tree, it broke in half by the amount of force he used, he then looked at Nat her blonde hair waved in the wind bits of dirt, bark and blood appeared throughout it.

"He's gone" She whispered brokenly,

"Gone, Gone where can't you go get him?" Bucky asked confused did he need to go the bathroom or did he just ran from the fight which isn't something his long-time friend would do.

"Not like that Buck" Natasha said his use nickname a sob tore through her throat as she tried to hold it back, but it failed and a fresh wave of tears slipped down her face.

"Then where…" Bucky said confused

"His dead" She whispered… choked sobs escaped her throat as she fell to the ground her hands covering her face as her body shook

"His dead" She screamed in a broken voice, she felt so lost her best friend her closest friend is gone and he is never coming back. Bucky couldn't help but stare she was normally so strong and put fear in everyone hearts that was around her, but now, now she looks broken beyond repair. It took him a few more minutes for it to actually hit his brain when it did he felt his legs crumble beneath him, his breath escaped his body.

"No, no I don't believe you he… he can't be" Bucky whispered as a few tears leaked from his eyes

"I don't believe you" Bucky snarled they were lying they had to be he… he couldn't be dead.

"Bucky! Stop! He is dead okay, he is gone he is never come back" Nat yelled between sobs her eyes where red and puffy and her nose was also red.

"No!" Bucky whispered it was so soft no one but Nat heard it and that was because she was so close

"NO!" Bucky said again but as a painful scream everyone around him flinched not used to seeing both Natasha and Bucky so broken. He pulled Nat into his chest as they cried together mourning their best friend either of them have made.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Stark" a soft voice floated through Tony's ears, Tony turned around to face the young boy.

"I don't feel so good" Peter whispered with wide eyes he looked terrified,

"No!" Tony whispered Peter stumbled forward falling into Tony's arms he buried his head in Tony's neck Tony wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held tight.

"Don't leave, I can't lose you" Tony whispered into his young apprentice ear. Tears feel from Tony's face as the hit Peter's cheek as he laid him on the hard ground of planet Titan nothing else mattered to Tony his eyes only focused on one person. Peter looked up Tony with soft eyes

"Thank-you" he whispered as he disappeared in Tony's arms, that's all it took for Tony who broke down sobs wracked his body as it shook he was gasping trying to get oxygen back into his body. He should of told him he loved him, god Tony wished he told Peter what he meant to him now, now it's too late he is gone. What is he going to tell Aunt May that's if she herself even is alive, if he couldn't save Peter how could he save or be a father to his own kids. When he returned to earth he went to find Aunt May to tell her the news to see her crumble to the ground and the sobs that wracked her body as he told her everything, he sat there and took the beating the hits as she screamed at him for taking him from her. Once she calmed down he left he had to find Pepper to see if she survived boy was he glad when he got home and found her there waiting, Pepper turned her head when she heard the elevator and her eyes widened as she saw Tony stumble in tears and tear tracks ran down his face his clothes ripped and shredded in some places, she noticed a scar on his left side dirt and blood covered his body in other places.

"I couldn't save him" He whispered brokenly Pepper looked utterly confused but accepted the weight of her fiancé in her arms.

"Save who Tony?" Pepper asked softly she doesn't remember the last time she saw him cry and it hurt her to see him this way.

"Peter" Tony whispered looking at her a fresh wave of tears ran down his face she sucked in a harsh breathe and let it out shakily she held onto Tony tighter she knew how much the young teenager meant to him.

"His gone" Tony croaked

"It's not your fault" Pepper whispered ran her hands through his dark hair, she grabbed his face a few tears slid down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved crumble in gilt before her eyes

"I love him" Tony whispered he has never said it out loud before

"I loved him like he was my own son, if I couldn't save him, how can I save our kids I'm not fit to be a father" Tony said as he tried to back away from Pepper

"Tony, there is nothing you could of done to save him, you will be the best father out there, truth yourself and Peter knows you love him even if you didn't say it" Pepper said holding on to Tony that bit harder she had to get through to him. She felt his body sag she sat on the floor and brought into her chest as she ran her hands though his hair as he mourned the loss of the person that had become a huge part of his life in a short period of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Avengers**

"Nat" Bruce said softly as he touched her shoulder, she couldn't stop the flinch that ripped through her body.

"Nat you have to do this" he whispered so softly he wasn't even aware he could do that. He also didn't know if she heard him,

"No" she whispered, looking up into his eyes. He could see the raw pain in those beautiful eyes and it was killing him, he has never seen so much emotion in her eyes she always hid it from everyone but right here and now it was clear as day how much she was hurting,

"No! I refuse, I can't, I will not kill you Bruce" Natasha cried, she knew Steve could hear them, he was in the next room but right now she couldn't care less if he heard this convocation, normally she would but not at this moment.

"I'm not losing you, not again. I can't lost you… I love you" Natasha cried Bruce sucked in a harsh breathe, he's never heard her say those words before and to hear them for the first time, but he knew she loved him, but hearing her say it was so different it felt so right, and that is why he asked her to kill him, so he could save someone else. He has caused to much death in this world and if he left things would be better well that is what he thought anyway.

"Don't make me do this… please" Nat whispered,

"Can't you kill me instead?" Nat asked, god she would do anything just as long as she didn't have to do it to Bruce

"I could but I would never forgive myself" Bruce admitted as he ran his fingers through her blonde locks.

"Then why ask me to kill you? You think I would be able to forgive myself if I had to do it to you?" Nat snapped, her stubbornness coming through, Bruce sighed he knew this convocation wasn't going to be easy but he thought they would of come to a conclusion by now.

"Because, it's got to be me Nat, Hulk. He is to dangerous, I don't want to hurt you" Bruce said quietly

"I'm not scared of Hulk, if anything I love him just as much as I love you! why can't you see that. I trust you, and I trust him. I know neither of you will hurt me on purpose" Nat said and hit Bruce on the chest, it wasn't hard but it made her feel that little bit better

"We can never have a family Natasha" Bruce looked at the blonde sadly

"I don't want a family, I don't know the first things about being a mother nore will I ever, I am not mother material, I just want and need you" Natasha whispered tears running down her cheek.

"Nat please" Bruce whispered he was trying to be a hero and she was making it so dam difficult, she pressed her lips into his, the kiss was passionate and hard, Bruce could feel everything Nat was feeling in that moment, they both wished the moment could last longer but Steve walked in. He hated himself for having to ruin this moment but he had no choice

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but it's time to go" Steve said quietly, no one has spoken at a proper volume since everyone turned to dust how could they? They were all scared that someone else was going to disappear before their eyes. Nat didn't say anything she pushed herself away from Bruce and walked after Steve, Bruce cursed himself as he chased the fiery blonde. She didn't look to bad as a blonde but he did miss her red hair. Natasha could feel Bruce and Steve watching her, her eyes where straight ahead as she tried not to break down.

"You know he is only asking because he loves you as well" Steve said looking at her Nat glared at him and Steve gulped and looked straight ahead he knew not to push this matter anymore then it needed to be pushed, the time drew nearer tear's feel down Natasha's face

"Please don't make me do this" she pleaded, Bruce stood straight and was waiting for the blow, both of them closed their eyes waiting for the impact when Nat opened her eyes she let out a broken scream.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you kill him, I've been alive to long it's about time for me to go" Steve whispered as his body feel forward

"Steve!" Nat screamed shaking his body trying to wake him up

"Nat" Bruce said in a shocked voice, she loved him as well, he didn't know how to feel. Part of him knew that she loved him but to actually have it thrown into his face like that kind of hurt, but that didn't matter, they both just lost one of their best and closest friend so he just gathered her into his arms as she cried into his chest. He carried her to a car and drove away from the scene, away from the battle they didn't them it was over anyway. He ran her a bath and helped her wash herself, he then put her into bed, climbing in beside her. He brought her into his chest wrapping his arms around her holding her tight as she cried over killing her best friend. Bruce knew that if it was him who died she would be in Steve's arms right now, he felt numb he didn't exact that at all, and he knew that she was going to be broken for a few days, but hopefully she will get back to normal. He wondered who they brought back to life with that sacrifice right now it didn't matter it could wait.


End file.
